Coffre fort
by Angelk1990 - mode Akabane
Summary: Que se passe til lorsque que Dark & Krad se retrouve enfermés dans un coffre fort ? Allez lire pour le savoir. MAJ : Note
1. Coffre fort

**COFFRE -FORT**

Titre : Coffre-fort  
Auteur : Angie  
Série : D.N. Angel  
Couple : Dark/Krad, allusion au Hiwatari/Daisuke  
Disclamer : Ayant pas mal de dessins d'eux + les 4 premiers tomes, je pense pouvoir dire qu'ils sont à moi…………Ah, je peux pas ? Bon, ben, sont pas à moi. TT.TT  
Warning : Attention Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir. De plus, c'est un PWP, donc, cherchez pas le scénar, y en a pas.  
Note : Ils sont tous plus ou moins OOC, surtout Krad, donc venez pas crier au scandale, vous êtes prévenus.  
Remerciements : Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Heera, c'est elle qui m'a donnée l'idée du coffre-fort, ainsi que Babs qui a bien voulu lire ma fic en avant première, me donner son avis et de m'avoir fait la bêta. Merci les filles. (caaaaaaaaaaaaliiiiiin)

_Dialogues entre Daisuke et Dark (par la pensée)_  
**Dialogues entre Hiwatari et Krad (par la pensée)**

* * *

COFFRE –FORT 

Dark reprenait lentement son souffle. Il venait de réussir le vol d'un collier, lorsque Hiwatari était arrivé. Mais, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, Krad était apparu et avais encore une fois essayé de le tuer. Le voleur s'était enfuit et il était rentré dans la première pièce qu'il avait trouvée.  
_-On a eu chaud ! Dit-il  
-C'est clair, lui répondit Daisuke. Au fait, on est où ?  
_Le brun regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait pour une pièce était en réalité un immense coffre-fort dont la porte claqua brutalement. A ce bruit, il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir que :  
1) la porte était verrouillée.  
2) Krad était devant celle-ci.  
-Je te tiens. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas avant demain matin, dit celui-ci. De toute façon, ça ne change rien pour toi, tu vas mourir ce soir, rajouta-t-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
Dark sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de ce sourire. Alors que le blond s'approchait de lui, il lui dit :  
-Tu ne peux pas me tuer.  
Krad s'arrêtât, surpris, à moins d'un mètre du brun.  
-Tu crois que je n'en ai pas la force ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais si tu me tues, Daisuke mourra aussi.  
A ces mots, le chasseur éclata d'un rire froid :  
-Je le sais bien. Tu crois que ça me dérange !  
-Toi non, mais Hiwatari, oui.  
Le blond ne comprenait pas.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Voyons, je sais que tu connais toutes ses pensées, tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour lui.  
-Il l'aime, et alors !  
Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Dark (1), il sentit Hiwatari se concentrer pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
**-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-J'aime Daisuke, répondit le jeune commandant  
**Pendant que ces deux la luttaient mentalement, les deux voleurs cherchaient un moyen de sortir, enfin Dark cherchait un moyen de sortir, car Daisuke s'était un peu déconnecté.  
_-Aide-moi, il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper.  
-Il m'aime ! Fut la réponse du rouquin.  
-Je sais, en attendant, aide-moi.  
-Il m'aime !  
_Le brun senti une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque.  
_-Heu, Daisuke ?  
-Il m'aime !  
-… 1+1 ?  
-Il m'aime !  
-DAISUKE !  
-Hein !  
-Enfin, aide-moi à chercher une sortie.  
-Mais il m'aime !  
-J'ai compris, mais là, faut se tirer vite fait avant de se faire tuer.  
-… Il m'aime !  
-Il est reparti dans son délire, TT.TT_  
Dark le comprenait très bien, après tout apprendre que la personne qu'on aimait nous aimait en retour, pouvait rendre euphorique.  
_-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de la seule personne qui veuille me tuer ? Pensa-t-il.  
-Parce que t'es masochiste ? Lui demanda Daisuke  
-Tiens, t'as fini ton délire ? Et puis, je suis pas masochiste.  
-Si tu le dis. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda le rouquin en voyant Krad se tenir la tête, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.  
-Je l'ignore. Il a essayé de me sauter dessus, mais j'ai l'impression que Hiwatari essaye de l'empêcher de nous tuer.  
-Embrasse-le  
-… Pardon !  
-T'en meurs d'envie. Et puis qui sait… Dit le plus jeune, avec l'équivalent mental d'un sourire qui semblait dire qu'il savait quelque chose.  
-…  
_Pendant ce temps là, Krad et Hiwatari luttaient toujours. Le blond ne comprenait pas, il voyait le jeune garçon en compagnie du rouquin se promener la main dans la main, ou alors en train de l'embrasser… Ces scènes n'avaient pourtant jamais eu lieu. C'est alors qu'il compris que ce n'était que les désirs de Hiwatari. C'est alors que l'image se modifia, les scènes étaient les mêmes, mais à la place des deux jeunes garçons, il y avait Dark et lui. Et contre toute attente, ces visions lui plaisaient. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement perdu (2).  
Le brun ne comprenait pas ce que Daisuke voulait dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, et, voyant son air perdu, oublia tout ce qui ne le concernait pas. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné, encore plus égaré qu'avant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque le voleur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dark passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa Némésis pour en demander l'entrée. Ce dernier accepta, et lorsque leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, un frisson les parcourut. Lorsque le besoin de respirer devint vital, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux voilés de désirs, avant de s'embrasser passionnément.  
Leurs langues n'étaient pas les seules en mouvement. Les mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, se déshabillant mutuellement par la même occasion. Une fois nus (3), ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir contempler le corps de l'autre.  
Le voleur allongea lentement son futur amant sur le sol. Il reprit ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains torturaient les deux petits grains de chair. Celles-ci furent vite remplacées par des lèvres affamées, et le brun put entendre des soupirs de plaisirs s'échapper de la bouche du blond.  
Ce dernier n'était pas inactif, puisque ses mains parcouraient le dos de Dark, faisant naître des frissons en lui.  
Celui-ci continua sa descente, laissant derrière lui des sillons de lave. Arrivé au nombril, il s'amusa avec, faisant rentrer sa langue à l'intérieur, s'attirant un gémissement de Krad. Puis, il descendit lentement pour arriver au désir tendu de son amant. Il l'évita, ce qui fit grogner le blond. Cela fit sourire le voleur, qui lui embrassa tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, vu les petits cris de plaisir qu'il poussait. Le brun releva la tête, et voyant les yeux embués de désir de son amant, décida d'accéder à sa supplication muette, mais pas avant d'avoir "jouer" un peu avec lui. Il passa sa langue le long de la virilité du blond, titillant le gland, sans jamais le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, passant et repassant sa langue sur la petite fente, mordillant parfois le bout, rendant fou de désir son amant.  
Krad ne savait plus où il était, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir ça un jour, surtout avec son ennemi de toujours.  
-Ennemi, ennemi, il a bon dos l'ennemi. Pensa-t-il. Nous ne le sommes plus, après tout…  
Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent soudainement, alors que Dark se décidait à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et effectuais un lent va et vient. Le blond gémissait de plaisir, il souleva ses hanches pour rentrer plus profondément, mais son amant lui bloqua le bassin d'une main, tandis que l'autre malaxait tendrement ses bourses. Il n'en pouvait plus, le brun prenant un malin plaisir à l'emmener aux portes de la jouissance, sans jamais lui accorder ce droit.  
-Dark, s'il te plait. Ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir.  
En entendant son amant, le voleur releva les yeux vers son partenaire, et quand il vit son regard embué de désir, il décida qu'il avait assez "jouer", et accéléra le mouvement. Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se libera dans la bouche de Dark qui n'en laissa aucune goutte.  
Le brun remonta l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence par la même occasion. Il lui présenta ensuite ses doigts que Krad se fit un plaisir de suçoter, mimant ce que lui avait fait son amant quelques instant plus tôt. Voyant ça, le voleur sentit son désir augmenter, il enleva brutalement ses doigts pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du corps du blond, avant de titiller l'entrée de son intimité. Il fit pénétrer lentement un doigt bougeant lentement, il en insinua un deuxième, pendant que son autre main s'emparai du désir à nouveau tendu de son amant afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Puis, il fit rentrer un troisième doigt, le blond se crispant de douleur, avant de gémir lorsqu'il lui effleura la prostate. Dark continua quelque instant avant de retirer ses doigts, ce qui lui attira un grognement de son amant qui fut remplacé par un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il le pénétra. Il fut le plus tendre possible, bougeant le plus lentement possible, pour éviter de faire souffrir son partenaire. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu, mais ne disparut pas, ce qui renforça le plaisir de Krad.  
Dark commença à accélérer, mimant le mouvement sur le membre du blond, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément à chaque coups de rein, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Krad ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se libéra en hurlant le nom de sa Némésis, qui, en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, avant de se libérer a son tour. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras du blond, après s'être retiré.  
-Je t'aime. Murmura le voleur.  
-Et moi, je te hais. Répondit tendrement son amant.  
Le brun eut un sourire en entendant ces mots. Il se souleva lentement avant d'embrasser son amant avec tendresse. Quand il s'éloigna de lui, il vit qu'il le regardait de façon étrange.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-J'ai le bas du dos en compote. La prochaine fois, sera mon tour d'être au-dessus. Répondit le blond avec un léger sourire de coin.  
-D'accord, mais on verra ça demain.  
Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin.

Daisuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant lentement, alors que les dernières images de son rêve s'effaçaient lentement. Rêve, où un Hiwatari en tenu d'Adam, lui faisait l'amour avec passion.  
-Quel rêve agréable. Pensa-t-il.  
Puis voyant qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, il se demanda :  
-Mais, que c'est-il passé ?  
Comme dans un film, il revit le vol, ainsi que "la fin de la soirée". Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mettre à rougir, et il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les deux ennemis se réconcilieraient de cette façon, ni qu'il partagerait une bonne partie des sensations de Dark. Heureusement pour lui, le lien entre eux s'était plus ou moins coupé, et il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé après que le voleur a commencé à "manger sa sucette". De plus, il était courbaturé de partout.  
_-Pourquoi j'ai mal. Pensa t'il. D'habitude, quand Dark est blessé, si ce n'est pas grave, mon corps ne subit aucun dommage__ (4__). Et là j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui me suis… enfin… qui ai fait… des folies de mon corps. Plus les pensées du rouquin avançaient, plus il rougissait.  
-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Dit une voix ensommeillée.  
-Dark ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
-…  
_N'ayant aucune réponse, il décida de se lever, mais il se rendit compte de deux choses : Premièrement, il n'était pas chez lui mais chez Hiwatari. Deuxièmement, celui-ci le tenait de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait bouger sans le réveiller (5). Il cherchait à comprendre comment il avait atterrit là, quand son voisin ouvrit les yeux.  
-Euh… Bonjour. Dit le rouquin.  
-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
-Oui. Dis-moi, comment sommes nous rentrés ?  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
-Non. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est la "réconciliation" de Dark et Krad. Du moins la première partie. Rougit-il. Après, c'est le trou noir.  
A ces mots, une lueur de tristesse passa fugitivement dans les yeux d'Hiwatari, avant qu'un étrange sourire n'apparaisse suite à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il approcha son visage de Daisuke et lui dit :  
-Laisse-moi te raviver la mémoire.  
Avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Fut la dernière pensé cohérente du jeune voleur avant de succomber aux caresses de son amour.

OWARI

* * *

Angie : ……é.è  
Dark : Qu'est que t'as ?  
Angie : ……TT.TT  
Dai : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
Dark : Sais pas.  
Angie (se planquant sous son bureau) : c'est nuuuuuuuuuuuuul, j'ai hooooooooooooonte.  
Hiwatari (lui tapotant doucement la tête) : Mais non, elle est super ta fic.  
Angie (les larmes aux yeux) : C'est vrai ?  
Hiwatari : Oui, je t'assure.  
Dark, Krad et Dark : 0o  
Angie (faisant une prise koala, que même que c'est Babs qui lui a appris) : Merci mamour. (S'en va toute contente)  
Hiwatari : On a échappé à la mort par noyade.  
Krad : Oui, mais maintenant, elle va recommencer.  
Angie (voix lointaine) : T'as tout compris mamour.  
Tous en cœur : Oskour TT.TT  
Angie (marmonnant) : Et si je faisais une suite qui expliquerait la fin de soirée ?  
Daisuke & Hiwatari : Heeeeeeeeelp.

* * *

(1) Pas comme ça, bande de pervers(es)  
(2) Je sais, méga OOC, mais j'avais prévenu…  
(3) baaaaave Merde, mon clavier. ;  
(4) Je crois pas que ça soit vrai, mais cette idée m'est venue lorsque Hiwatari vérifie le poignet de Daisuke, qu'il soupçonne d'être Dark, alors que la veille, il a passé des menottes aux voleur.  
(5) Comment a-t-il fait pour pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Ben, il était un peu à la masse, puis ses souvenirs l'ont un peu achevé. ;; 


	2. Note

Note de l'auteur :

Suite à une panne d'inspiration, je n'ai pu écrire la suite, mais cela ne devrait pas durer (j'espère). En attendant, j'ai écrit une fic Get backers, aller lire et donné moi votre avis.

Marchi :-)

Biz

Angie


End file.
